Percabeth and the Olympians
by gluxaandpercabethluver
Summary: Directly after TLO. Percy and Annabeth are finally together, but now Zeus wants them to do a favor for the major gods. If the do this correctly, the will have unimaginable reward, failure to do so would not be good. R&R Better than it sounds. Percabeth
1. We Get an Unexpected Summons

**Percabeth and the Olympians**

**Chapter One: We get an unexpected summons**

**Setting: Camp Half-Blood, the day after Percy and Annabeth declare there feelings for each other. Right after TLO.**

**R&R**

**Percy POV**

I woke up with to the sound of the conch horn. My mind was filled with anxiety, that is, until I recalled the previous evening. Annabeth. Me. Together at last. My heart soared, my previous sleepy looking eyes were now awake with excitement. Annabeth. My Annabeth. My girlfriend. Last night had been perfect. From the moment Annabeth came to sit by my side, to the moment the other campers threw us "lovebirds" in the lake, to "the best underwater kiss ever." I felt great. I had defeated the titan lord, I was the son of the sea god, and Annabeth. Must I say more. I started hearing other campers moving around outside. Making there way towards a smell I knew only too well to be breakfast. Breakfast! I was still lying in bed, I needed to get dressed, and hurry. How long had I been here thinking. Ha, thinking. Wouldn't my Wise Girl be proud. I quickly pulled on some clothes, and walked out my cabin door. A few feet away from me, she stood. Annabeth. Wise Girl. My Girlfriend.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" she called, waving to me, "what took you so long?"

"I was thinking," I told her, possibly a little to proudly. Proudly? I think all the time. Right. This was Wise Girl I was telling I was thinking.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "thinking?"

"…about you," I added.

"Well, you were obviously lost in thought, because if we don't hurry up, we'll miss breakfast," she called, already walking towards the pavilion.

"Hey! Wait up," I called as I hurried to catch up with her. We walked side by side for a few seconds, our hands moving closer together until our fingers were interlaced. We walked in silence for a little while. Then Wise Girl spoke up.

"So I guess this is the last day, huh?" she sounded a little sad. I know I was. I knew I would call, and IM (Iris Message) her, but I would miss her warm touch, and cool breath. Those stormy gray eyes, and flowing blonde hair.

I sighed, but I knew I must speak. "I suppose so. I'll call you every day, and I'll try and IM you, but I'll have to see if my dad can give me some more drachma," I told her. I was not only trying to brighten her spirits with that information, but also mine. This would be a rough summer. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the pavilion.

"I'll see you after breakfast, Wise Girl," I said as we parted ways at the pavilion. I going to sit a the Poseidon table, and she at the Athena. Poseidon and Athena. Those two worried me. They are sworn enemies, and Athena has made it known that I should, and I quote "stay away from [her] daughter." This is one godly command I've never been able to keep. Annabeth and I had been best friends for a long time. Both of us had secret feelings for each other, but neither of us would admit it. That all changed last night, and I'm worried about Athena's reaction. I wondered how well my invincibility would hold up against her wrath. I wonder if she know yet or not. I hope for the latter, it may add a few extra days to my lifespan! "Blue coke," I told my glass, and it instantly filled with blue coke.

"For breakfast," Annabeth said as she walked by to give her food offering to the gods. "I don't think so." Annabeth quickly changed it to water. I sighed, resisting the temptation to change it back. I got up and followed her to the fire where we gave our offerings.

When it was my turn, I scraped the best part of the meal off my plate and instead of praying to Poseidon, I prayed to Athena. "Please don't kill me." That was all. No explanation. I waited for the nice smell to come up, but when the smoke hit my nose, it smelled like smoke. I was rejected. Then, it quickly changed. I wonder why, maybe my dad had Athena in a choke hold. Wouldn't surprise me. I wish those two could just get along for once. I mean they're gods, but they're acting like four year olds. Surely the god of wisdom can see that. I noticed people already filing out of the pavilion, so I quickly finished off my plate, and headed over to Annabeth who was still eating.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I said smirking, "what's taking you so long?"

"Nothing," she said as she quickly finished the remaining food on her plate. "The camp van is about to take everyone home, let's go say bye to Grover before we leave."

"Okay," I said. Wow. I had forgotten Grover. Ah well, teenage love. The only thing you think about. We walked to the forest, where we saw Grover and Juniper sitting in a clearing talking to each other.

"Oops, are we interrupting anything," I asked as Annabeth and I walked into the clearing. Grover, startled, quickly turned around.

"Wha- no," is all he said.

"Well, Annabeth, and I are leaving, so we came to say goodbye," I explained.

"Okay," Grover said, "see you next summer." Annabeth and I walked away, Annabeth looking over her shoulder and waving. We walked together to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I knew what was coming before she spoke.

"Race you to the bottom!" Annabeth yelled.

"You're on," I stated. Right as I was about to take the first step, Chiron trotted up.

"Percy, Annabeth! We need you in the Big House." I wondered what that was about. I looked at Annabeth, but all I saw was puzzlement in her eyes. We followed Chiron to the big house where we found Mr. D waiting. Chiron ushered us in, and then changed to his human form, and wheeled himself to a corner.

"So Peter and Anniebell have arrived. Too bad, I was hoping we wouldn't catch them," said Mr. D nonchalantly.

"Nice to see you to," I uttered under my breath.

"You've been summoned to Mount Olympus," said Mr. D. He didn't even wait for a response before we were all standing in the throne room. 11 major gods looking down at us, while Mr. D walked to his throne. Zeus began to speak.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase," he ordered, "step forward." We quickly obliged. It's not wise to disobey a god.

**Remember. r&r, please no flames. CC.**


	2. Unreasonable Demand

**Percabeth and the Olympians**

**Chapter 2: Unreasonable Demands**

**R&R**

**Percy POV**

_"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase," he ordered, "step forward." We quickly obliged. It's not wise to disobey a god._

* * *

What does he want, I thought. I really hoped this wasn't about Annabeth and Me, but oh no, I spoke to soon.

"Perseus," Zeus said in a very commanding tone, "the gods made you a very special offer yesterday. To become a god. You, however refused. While your wish was very noble, I demand to know why exactly you refused." Great. Now I had to admit my love for Annabeth in front of her mother. Gods I hope she doesn't kill me.

"I refused your offer because," I started, "because I remembered a time not so long ago when I though Annabeth was going to join the hunters. I was having a panic attack. When you gave me that offer, Zeus, I looked over at Annabeth, could tell she was having the same emotions. I could never leave her. My girlfriend." At the world girlfriend, gasps came from 10 of the gods. There was one outraged cry from, you guessed it, Athena, and one sat there, as if he knew all along. Poseidon. I wondered why Annabeth had to come up here. Did they even want anything of her? Athena stared coldly at me. Zeus spoke.

"Though we think your decision was very noble," he said with a sarcastic snort, "we want you on our side… for eternity."

"I would rather die than leave Annabeth," I spat back. Athena's expression hardened. I can't believe it. I'm being ordered to become a god. Some demigods dream of becoming a god there whole life, and now I'm being ORDERED! It's preposterous, outrageous, crazy, and stupid. I heard thunder below us. I could tell Zeus was getting angry.

"You WILL become a god!" he yelled, standing up to his full height. I hear Poseidon clear his throat, and then he stood up to contradict Zeus.

"Now Zeus," my dad explained calmly, "we force him to become a god, but we can bribe him, or meet his conditions. Percy, would become a god if Annabeth was also permitted to become a god?"

"Only if she wanted to be a god," I said. I tried not to let it show in my voice, but now I was curious. Eternity with Annabeth… who wouldn't want that?

"Well then," Poseidon exclaimed, "let's make them both gods." Zeus opened his mouth, about to disagree.

"But SHE hasn't proven herself worth!" Zeus shouted. He really needs to be more open to suggestions. Athena shot out of her seat.

"My daughter has done has much to prove herself as any son of Poseidon has," she said angrily. Apollo stood up with a bright and cheery smile on his face.

"Now, now," he said cheerily, "let's send them on a quest together. If they complete that, they are both worthy."

"Sit down Apollo," Zeus ordered. Apollo quickly sat down, but throughout the room, there were murmurs. I couldn't hear everything, but it sounds like the gods thought it to be a good idea.

"Well, even if Perseus didn't go on this quest, I wouldn't vote for him to become a god, and we have to have a unanimous vote to make a demigod a god," Athena pondered. "Yes, even though I don't like the idea of HIM alone with my daughter, I think Apollo has actually had a halfway decent idea."

"Very well," said Zeus coldly. He was obviously oppose to the idea. "You will do a personal favor for each of the 12 major gods." Wait a second, I hadn't even agreed yet.

"May Annabeth and I have a moment to speak privately before we agree?" I asked, but before I even got an answer, I took Annabeth's hand, and pulled her out of the room. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well," I asked.

"Well," she answered, "12 personal favors is quite a bit, they could ask for anything, it could be like doing 12 quest, so maybe we should ask them to make us major gods if we are successful…" she trailed off.

"Great idea Annabeth, let's go tell Zeus." We reentered the room. All the gods were talking, but they quickly stopped when we entered. "We accept your terms on one condition. You make the big twelve the big fourteen." A silence fell over the room as we made our condition. The gods started quietly whispering amongst each other.

"Fine," spat Zeus, "but all your task must be done perfectly." And with that, we were back in the Big House.

"So how'd it go?" asked Chiron.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I really felt this needed it's own chapter. I'm going to say... I want 4 reviews to get the next chapter. **

**-gluxaandpercabethluver**


	3. We, For the First Time, Are Called Upon

**Percabeth and the Olympians**

**Chapter Three: We, for the first time, are called upon**

**R&R**

**A/N: I've gotten lots of positive reviews for this story. I'd like to thank everyone for their support, and assure you that I will try to update AT LEAST every other day, but hopefully more often, while the summer lasts that is. Everybody should know, however, that Percy and Annabeth will be kind of OOC throughout the story. As for this chapter, the idea is a little cliché, but it's the best I could think of ****J**** Anyways, enough of this, and on with the story!**

**Percy POV**

"_Very well," said Zeus coldly. He was obviously oppose to the idea. "You will do a personal favor for each of the 12 major gods." _

We sat down and told Chiron about our little "meeting" with the gods. I watched his facial expression throughout. It quickly went from a frown, to a slight chuckle, to a brilliant smile.

"That's excellent you two," he told us, obviously very proud. "Of course, Percy, you may need to read up on your mythology a little more too." I wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was joking. He's right though. Sometimes I really am a seaweed brain. "You two best go to Percy's house to rest for know. If I know the gods, it won't be long before you are called upon." Annabeth and I walked to the top of Half-Blood Hill, holding hands, where my mother's car was waiting. I hoped someone had explained why we weren't on the camp van.

"Percy! Annabeth! I've been worried sick!" my mom called, "where have you been!" And then she noticed we were holding hands and smiled a huge smile.

"We're fine mom," I groaned, "we were just summoned to Olympus."

"Don't worry Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said, and I was sure she winked, "I kept him in line."

"Thank you Annabeth dear, but please, just call me Sally," my mom said amused. "Now explain why you were on Olympus."

"Well…" I stared, "Annabeth and I are going to become gods…"

"YOU ARE WHAT!" she yelled, "PERSEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE, YOU ARE NOT BECOMING GODS!"

"Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth started, "I'm afraid we have no choice. I think Zeus will zap the light out of us if we don't." Sally just stood there, to stunned to speak. We would have to speak with her later.

"Okay," she said softly, "get in the car so we can go home." Sally walked to the driver's side of the car and opened up the door. She noticed Percy opening the door for Annabeth, and the he climbed in after her. "Percy dear," she said, "aren't you going to sit up front like you usually do?"

"I'm fine back here" I replied. Of course I was fine back there. It just meant I was closer to Annabeth. Half way down the road, my mom looked in the rearview mirror, and was astonished by the sight she saw. Annabeth in the middle seat, and myself right beside her. Her head was resting in my lap, and I was slowly stroking her beautiful blonde hair. Sally Jackson just smiled to herself, and muttered, "about time too."

When we got home, I helped Annabeth out of the car, and the two of us went to sit down on the sofa. I would have liked to fall asleep right there, cradling Annabeth in my arms, but I knew we would get an Iris message soon, detailing our first of twelve favors to fulfill. Annabeth and I sat there in silence, holding each other. Finally, the air in front of us turned rainbow like, and text appeared.

"Incoming message. Accept?" We, of course, said yes, and Demeter's face appeared.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth," she said, smiling warmly at us. "Good luck on becoming a god, now here's my favor. As you know many years ago, my daughter Persephone was "abducted" by Hades. In my rage, I blighted the earth for a period each year, known to most as winter. I have realized how much winter is hated by all, including myself, so I wish to revert my decision. Unfortunately, I can't do that without my Horn of Plenty, which has gone missing."

"So," Percy cut in, "you want us to find it and give it back to you?"

"Exactly," she cried. "Good luck, and toodles." With that she was gone. Annabeth shook her head.

"How many gods symbols are we going to have to rescue before we are either dead or become a god." I laughed.

"Well, this will be the fourth," I told her. **(a/n: masterbolt, helm, sword (demigod files) were the previously rescued ones) **"So where should we start?"

"Well, only a demigod could have stolen it, so we could go as the agent stationed at the Empire State Building for a log of elevator uses," Annabeth suggested.

"Annabeth, you're a genius," I told her, "let's get going!" My mind was filled with questions. Why would a demigod want Demeter's Horn of Plenty? Are they acting alone? I thought we wiped out all the "evil" demigods when we defeated Kronos. Didn't we? Ah, this hurts my brain. Note to self: leave thinking to Annabeth. "MOM!" I called, "Annabeth and I got our first task, we have to go help Demeter get rid of winter."

"Percy! You better not get yourself killed," my mom said as she flung her arms around me. "Come back soon."

"We'll be fine mom, don't worry," I told her as Annabeth and I walked out the apartment door, and into the street of busy New York. We hailed a taxi, and were driven to the Empire State building, which was as magnificent as ever. We thanked the cab driver, and went in to speak to the "clerk." We walked to the front desk, where the attendant was dozing off, but at the sight of us, he quickly woke up.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase," he said, "what brings you here."

"Well, you may know that we are trying to become gods, am I correct?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yes," he said excitedly, "the entire demigod community is abuzz about it."

"Well," Annabeth started, "Demeter contacted us to tell us her Horn of Plenty has been stolen, and she need it to rid the world of winter. Only a demigod could have stolen it, so we need to see the log of people who've been up to Olympus. If you don't mind."

"Certainly you may see it," he said, "one moment please." He got down on his hands and knees and started searching for something under the desk. He emerged from the mess down there a moment later with a small book in his hands. "Here is a copy of the log, you may keep it for the duration of your quest."

"Thank you," we both said, and went to find a bench to examine it. We opened it up and gasped.

**Well, there's chapter three. Chapter four will hopefully be out tomorrow. Now, here's what I've decided review wise. I have to have twice the number of reviews that the chapter number is for me to post the next chapter. So for chapter three, this chapter, I need six reviews, for chapter four, 8, chapter 5, 10 and so on. A note though. I accept anonymous reviews, but please only leave one. I have my suspicions about 4 reviews that were all written in the same style, and all left in a period of five minutes. If this continues to happen, I will have to ban anonymous reviews, so be honest, and only review once per chapter. Thanks!**

**-gluxaandpercabethluver**


	4. How Could You?

**Percabeth and the Olympians**

**Chapter 4: How could you?**

**R&R**

**A/N: So, remember last chapter where I wrote that only a demigod could have stolen it? Scratch that. Change of plans. Anyone who wasn't mortal, or a god could have stolen it. Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_We opened it up and gasped. _

"Oh. My. Gods." exclaimed Annabeth. "How could he?" I patted Annabeth's back.

"Maybe he was possessed or something," I told her. I really hoped so, because if he wasn't…

"I guess we could go question him," Annabeth said weakly. We walked to the nearest body of water and jumped in. I formed a bubble around us, and I directed the bubble to my dad's underwater forges. When we got there, I saw my brother hard at work, turning out sword after sword. He looked up and saw me. Tyson dropped what he was doing and ran toward us.

"Brother, Annabeth!" he yelled as he hugged both of us.

"Ribs," I managed to squander from the little air left in my lungs.

"Sorry brother," Tyson mumbled apologetically. I felt really bad about what we were about to do to him, but we had to.

"Tyson," Annabeth started carefully, "do you know anything about the Horn of Plenty."

"Oh yes Annabeth," Tyson said proudly, "I have it down here. Pretty goddess asked me to get it for her. So I did. It's in my room."

"Can you… show… us this Horn please?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh yes brother. Follow me," Tyson said. I was relieved. This task was going to be a lot easier than I thought. When we arrived at Tyson's room, he opened a trunk. "It's gone!" Tyson cried out, and then broke down in tears. I sighed. I had spoken too soon.

"It's okay Tyson," I said patting his back. "We'll find it." It was time for Annabeth and I to leave. We said our goodbyes then formed another bubble around ourselves. We slowly floated to the surface. Annabeth sitting on my lap.

"Do you think Aphrodite has it?" I asked Annabeth. "He said pretty goddess asked him to get it."

"Maybe," she started in that tone that meant she was thinking of something, "I don't know if she could have stolen it directly or not. It's not in the Demeter's temple, but it's still her object of power."

"Well, we could go to Olympus and see," I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes. I was obviously stating the obvious.

"Yes Seaweed Brain," she started, "of course we're going to go to Olympus. That's where Aphrodite's temple is, so we have to search it."

"Is that where it would be kept," I asked. The only response I got was Annabeth rolling her eyes. I sat there stroking her hair.

"I love you Wise Girl," I told her.

"I know," she said, "and I love you too. Nothing can change that." We just sat in the bubble, waiting to get to the surface. "Percy," she started again, "you're the sun of Poseidon, can't you make this bubble move any faster?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I just like the water." I quickly sped the bubble up, and we were at the surface in seconds. Luckily, we were both dry, so we didn't get any weird looks. We were close enough to the Empire State Building that we could walk, so we didn't was money on a taxi. As we walked through the doors, the attendant smiled.

"Back so soon?" he asked. I wondered if he knew why we were here.

"Yes, we need to go to Olympus," I started, "may we have the key?"

"Of course," the attendant exclaimed, "anything for Mr. Jackson." He handed us the key card and we got in the elevator. We swiped it, and another button appeared with the number 600. We pressed it, and the elevator started it's slow climb to Mount Olympus. We stood there in silence, listening to the elevator music, for the first 300 floors. Then I spoke up.

"The really need to get some better music," as I said that, Annabeth Laughed. "What?"

"It's taken you all these years to figure out the need better elevator music?" she said, still laughing.

"No," I said trying to defend myself, "I'm just… reinforcing that fact." Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Gosh, she rolls her eyes a lot.

"Ding," chimed the elevator as it stopped at the 600th floor. We slowly walked out of it, not wanting to be noticed.

"So where's Aphrodite's Temple?" I asked Annabeth. She was redesigning Olympus, so I figured she ought to know where it was.

"It's just over to the left, it's the one with the cupids outside," she said like I should have known. Note to self: use eyes before you ask. We slowly crept forward, and made our way inside the temple.

"Okay," I began, "Annabeth, you search on the right, and I'll search on the left." I thought it was a decent plans. Apparently though, Annabeth didn't.

"Is that the best plan you can come up with Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes. Again. "Most of the stuff is spread out along the center in the back, so we should both look there." Just as we had started rummaging through the stuff, I heard the door open, and a person speak.

"What are you doing in my Girlfriend's temple, punk?" Ares yelled.

"Now now, Ares," Aphrodite giggled coming up behind him. "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. You can wait outside." Aphrodite shooed him out the door, and then resealed the door.

"I see the little lovebirds are looking for something," Aphrodite giggled. Does she ever stop giggling? "What is it?"

"Aphrodite," Annabeth stated coldly. She did not like the love goddess at all. "Do you know anything about the Horn of Plenty?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," said Aphrodite playfully, "but I want to have a private word with Percy. Annabeth, dear, do you mind waiting out side"

"I'd be glad to," Annabeth said, obviously relieved to get away from Aphrodite. She quickly exited the temple, closing the door behind her.

"Now Percy," Aphrodite started, "let's discuss my favor. I have Demeter's little Horn of Plenty. I wanted a picture of it. I'll give it back to you, and you can consider my favor fulfilled if you make me one little promise."

"What," I asked reluctantly, wondering what Aphrodite wanted.

"I want you to propose to Annabeth as soon as your are made gods," she squealed.

"That's it?" I asked, relieved that it was so easy.

"But you can't tell her what the promise was. Ever. Swear on the River Styx?"

"I swear on the River Styx," said Percy tiredly.

"Good," Aphrodite squealed. Again. "You can tell her you completed Aphrodite's favor though." I looked away as Aphrodite disappeared, and went to tell Annabeth the good news.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I don't think this is the best chapter I've written but hey, no cliffhangers this chapter, and they've nearly completed 2 favors. I've decided to let YOU help write the story. Each chapter I will write a question about content for later chapters, you answer them, and I write about the idea I like best. You don't have to be super elaborate, just tell me what it is, and I'll come up with the details. This chapter's question: What should Zeus ask of Percy and Annabeth when it comes his turn to get a favor? And, this is a question that I'm going to ask every chapter. What should Percy and Annabeth become God or Goddess of? Remember, I need at least 8 reviews to move on to the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**-gluxaandpercabethluver**


	5. Cya Later, Ares

**Percabeth and the Olympians**

**Chapter 5: Cya Later, Ares**

**R&R**

**Percy POV**

"Yes!" I thought to myself. I had gotten the Horn of Plenty, and completed Aphrodite's favor. As I walked through the building to the exit, where Annabeth should be waiting, I pondered who would give us our next favor. I reached the exit and pushed the door open. Annabeth's eyes flew to the Horn of Plenty, and she threw her arms around me.

"You did it!" she yelled.

"I also finished Aphrodite's favor," I said cheerfully.

"That's great, Percy!" Annabeth told me, "what was it?"

"I…" I started, "I can't tell you." I saw Annabeth frown.

"Great," she muttered, "what does Aphrodite have planned for me."

"Don't worry, Annabeth," I said reassuringly, even though I would be scared out of my mind proposing to her. Especially in front of her mother. I heard someone clear his throat behind us. Ares was still here?

"Hey punk," I got something that needs doing. "I gave Clarisse a vulture as a present a few months ago, but now I want it back, so it's your job to get it for me." I sighed. Whoever made that law that said gods couldn't interfere directly was obviously out of their mind, of course our task may have been much harder if that rule had be made. Ares was about to leave, but I had a question for him.

"Hey Ares!" I yelled.

"Shut it Punk, what do you want?" he sneered.

"Where can we find the vulture?" I certainly thought it was a completely reasonable question. Obviously Ares didn't though.

"Well your obviously not worth of being a god if you can't figure it out yourself," he said, as he disappeared. Annabeth and I quickly averted our gazes. We wanted to become gods, not a pile of ashes.

"Cya later, Ares!" I yelled. I don't know if he could hear me or not. I really didn't care though.

"So Annabeth," I started, "where do you think this vulture is?"

"Well, Seaweed Brain," she said disappointed, "I honestly had no idea she even had a vulture. I have no idea where she keeps it." Dang it! Annabeth didn't know the answer, we would be able to complete this? We sat there pondering our predicament for a few minutes. I was at a loss. I had no idea where you could contain a bird at camp. I really hoped Annabeth could think of something.

"Well," Annabeth stated, obviously not in the best of moods, "we're just going to have to spy on her. She must have to feed it at some point."

"Okay," I said. I must have not sounded in the best mood either. Keeping constant watch on someone was hard work. Becoming a god was going to be harder than I though. Oh well, I wondered what we would become gods… or goddess of. I wonder if they even know yet.

"Well," Annabeth said, a little more cheerily, "before we do anything, we need to give Demeter her Horn of Plenty." With that, we walked off to the throne room. I didn't know where Demeter was, and I assumed Annabeth didn't either. I guess we would just lay it on the throne. We entered the room, and Annabeth set it on her throne. The Horn of Plenty disappeared, and Demeter's voice was suddenly inside our heads.

"Thank you Annabeth and Percy for helping me retrieve my Horn. You have completed my favor:" 2 down, 10 to go I thought. The voice retreated from my head, and I spoke to Annabeth.

"I suppose we could go to my mom's apartment, and ask her for a ride to camp," I told Annabeth.

"That's actually a great idea Seaweed Brain," she told me, "let's go." We walked out of the throne room and to the elevator, which, surprisingly, was still on the 600th floor. We stepped in, and pressed the one button, starting the slow decent from 600 floors up.

"When I'm a god," I said, "I'm going to ensure that there is better elevator music."

"When you're a god" Annabeth corrected me, "you won't care because you won't need to use the elevator." We were silent for the rest of the ride. The only sound coming from the speaker overhead. We heard a ding, and the elevator doors slid apart. We thanked the attendant for all his help, and went to catch a cab to my mom's apartment.

"I wonder how your mom's doing," Annabeth said. I wasn't sure if she was think to herself, or talking to me, but I replied anyways.

"I'm sure she's fine, I've been gone longer, and in more dangerous situations than this," I comforted her.

"That'll be $6.50," the cab driver said as we stopped in front of the apartment.

"$6.50!" I yelled, "we've only come a couple miles."

"Then don't get out," it hissed. Uh-oh. It hissed. It turned into a empousa, and lunged at us. I quickly drew Riptide, Annabeth already had her knives out. Within seconds, our cab driver was a pile of dust, but it still worried us.

"We're going to have to be more alert," Annabeth said.

"And you roll your eyes at me when I state the obvious," I sighed. "It'd be best not to mention this to my mom," I requested. Then we walked in the door.

"Hi mom!" I called, "it Annabeth and me!"

"Percy!" my mom cried, "what are you doing home!"

"What, you don't want me here?" I joked. "Annabeth and I need to go back to Camp Half-Blood to complete another favor, and going by taxi would be very expensive, so we wondered if you could drive us."

"Of course I will," mom cried as if she was offended I felt that I had to ask, "but it's getting late in the afternoon, and you need your rest. I'll drive you first thing tomorrow morning though."

"Fine," I said, showing obvious displeasure at having to wait.

"That'll be fine Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said, trying to be polite. "Thanks for driving us."

"It's my pleasure. But please, call me Sally," my mom told Annabeth. She didn't get that Annabeth would probably never call her Sally, no matter how many times she told her. I wasn't sure why she was so polite to my mom. She didn't have any problems being rude to other adults. I wonder if I'll ever understand Annabeth.

We ate our dinner, and then got ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," I called as she went into the guest room. Then I retreated to my room, which, of course, was a mess. Oh well, I'd better get my sleep. These favor's were going to require lots of energy.

**A/N: Well, not all that much action in this chapter. I got tired of typing it. The plus side: I already have a lot of the next chapter planned out. **

**Reviews needed to get next chapter: Ten (10) **

**Questions:**

**Who's favor should be next, and what should it be?**

**What should Percy and Annabeth become god or goddess of?**

**Happy Reading!**

**-gluxaandpercabethluver**


	6. Grape Boy Need Our Help

**Percabeth and the Olympians**

**Chapter Six: Grape Boy Need Our Help**

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay, I'll still try to get a chapter out at least every other day, but there's something really cool I'm trying to do now that may slow the typical 1-2 chapters a day trend down: prewriting. **

**Percy POV**

"Percy! Wake up!" and that is how I awoke. To the sound of my mother's voice. I quickly hopped out of bed, and got dressed. Today we had to spy on Clarisse. I walked down the steps to find Annabeth and Paul already at the table. I smelled my mom cooking breakfast, and quickly took my spot.

"So you two are going to camp for the day?" asked Paul.

"Yep," said Annabeth cheerfully. I wonder why she was in such a good mood. Maybe she'll tell me later. My mom set plates of steaming food out, and we quickly started. I devoured my plate in a matter of seconds, and went to wait by the car for my mom and Annabeth. Since school was in session, Paul had to work. He was making excuses for my abscesses from school. Finally, after what seemed like hours, my mom and Annabeth emerged from the house. We climbed in the car, and drove away.

"So how's it been so far?" my mom asked. That was code for "tell me everything."

"Well, we had to go fetch Demeter's Horn of Plenty, because she want to rid the world of winter," I started.

"And Aphrodite made Percy promise something that he's not allowed to tell me," Annabeth said, not sounding a cheery as this morning.

"And now," I finished, "we are going to get a vulture for Ares that Clarisse has." These favors weren't as hard as I thought they would be. At this rate, we would be done in a week. Considering some of the other quest I've been on, this is actually pretty easy. I hoped Annabeth didn't think it was some sort of insult to her intelligence, like she did with the Sphinx in the labyrinth. We traveled in silence to Camp Half-Blood. It seemed like a long ride to me, but finally, we arrived.

"Her we are," said my mom, stopping the car to let us out. "I love you Percy, stay safe," she called as Annabeth and I exited the car."

"Don't worry mom," I groaned, "we'll be just fine." I had to do this quite a bit. We walked over the crest of the hill, and stared down at camp. They seemed to be getting along fine without us.

"Well, we're here," I said. Then Chiron galloped up.

"Good to see you two," Chiron said, "what brings you here." I certainly didn't know what to say, but I didn't think we should say "oh, we were just going to spy on Clarisse all day and then steal her vulture." Luckily though, Annabeth had a plan.

"Hi Chiron," she told him, "all these favors are just exhausting, and we needed some rest. Is it okay if we stay her today?"

"Annabeth, you and Percy are camper here, you don't need to ask to stay. How many favors have you completed?"

"Two," I told him. He seemed impressed, but they really hadn't been all the hard. I wondered what favor we would have to do next. As Chiron galloped away, I sighed.

"That was close," I told her. She disregarded my comment though.

"Nonsense, Athena always has a plan, as does her daughter," she told me matter of factly. Well, right now our plan was to spy on Clarisse, so we headed down the hill to look for her.

"Where do you think she is, Wise Girl?" I asked her.

"In the practice arena, Seaweed Brain. Think!" she told me. Her last sentence probably was right though. Think. As we headed to the sword arena, we got many stars. It wasn't every day two demigods are forced to become a god. In fact, it's never happened before.

"You know," I thought out loud as we passed the noisy construction of several new cabins, "maybe I should have wished for gods to pay more attention to there symbols of power, and things associated with them. Annabeth laughed.

"I wonder how long it will take before you're send a demigod on a quest to look for your symbol of power" she said with a smirk.

"Or you," I added so that she couldn't hear, though I doubted she would ever lose anything. Along with being wise, Annabeth was also very organized. It was to no surprise of mine when we saw Clarisse at the practice arena, beating opponent after opponent. We quickly hid under the bleachers, having no wish of being detected. I started to doze off after about the fifth opponent she beat, but was quickly awakened by Annabeth shaking me. Clarisse was walking off.

"Where do you think she's going?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, let's follower her," she said, running off after her. I quickly followed. What we found was no surprise. Clarisse was dunking a new camper's head in the toilet. I say it was no surprise, but I suppose it is a little strange that we are getting a new camper, right at the beginning of fall. The conch horn blew for lunch, and we were about to head to the pavilion, figuring that's where Clarisse was going when we heard her say something to Chris.

"I'll catch up with you, I need to feed 'it'," she told him. Chris nodded, seeming to understand what it was. I shared a brief glance with Annabeth, and I could tell that she was thinking what I was thinking. "It" was the vulture. We followed her, the moment of truth about to be unveiled. Or so we hoped. She entered her cabin, and we immediately went to a window. We saw her push a button on the wall, and a trap door popped open to reveal a stair case, she walked down them, and we quickly went back to the Poseidon cabin to formulate a plan. Once the door closed behind us, we started discussing. Annabeth ranted.

"It just HAD to be inside the cabin," she said angrily, "we'll have to wait till dinner now, and that's quite a few hours away."

"I assume you have a plan?" I inquired.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," she said, rolling her eyes. Gosh, she does that a lot. "After the Ares cabin has left for dinner, we sneak in, get the vulture, and get out. Got it?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded. With that, she went to her cabin to get some sleep before dinner. I did like wise.

…

I heard the conch horn blow for dinner, and went to meet Annabeth by the Ares cabin. When I got there, she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Late again," she joked. "Come on, we have a vulture to get." Luckily, they hadn't locked the door, so we were easily able to get in. We searched along the wall for a few minutes, trying to find the button. We finally located it and pressed. Just as before, a trapdoor popped open, revealing a stairwell. We climbed down to find a dimly lit corridor. Suddenly, there came a vulture's cry.

"Over in the corner," Annabeth hissed. Before we could take three steps, a voice sounded.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I spun around, and saw an Ares camper. Dang, they kept a guard?! I quickly pulled out riptide, and hit him in the head with the hilt of the sword. This knocked him out.

"Didn't put up much of a fight for a son of Ares," I said. We quickly moved to where we heard the vulture cry and found a small cage. The poor thing, it couldn't even spread it's wings the cage was so small. "We'll get you out," I whispered to it, while I opened the cage, and grabbed it's leg.

"Come on," Annabeth said, "we need to get out of here before dinner's over." We headed up the steps, and out the cabin door, Annabeth being careful to shut the trapdoor behind them. We were doing well, and had gotten as far as the big house. The camp border was in sight, and I though we were going to make it. And that is when the vulture let out a huge cry. Some campers looked up startled from the pavilion, but we heard a loud battle cry from someone who we knew all too well. Clarisse. She charged towards us.

"Quick," Annabeth hissed, "in the Big House." We quickly dove into the big house, and to our surprise, Mr. D was sitting at the table. I wonder why he wasn't at dinner.

"Mr. D! You've got to help us," I cried.

"Aww," Mr. D said in a mock sympathetic tone, "Peter and Anniebell need help."

"Mr. D," Annabeth yelled, "please! Teleport us to Olympus."

"Aww," said Mr. D again, "Mr. D needs help to," he told us speaking to us like we were three. "If you help Mr. D, then Mr. D help's you."

"Aww," I said, taking the same tone as Mr. D. "Does Grape boy need our help?"

"Yes, we'll do it," Annabeth said nodding her head fiercely.

"Convince Zeus to lift my punishment," he yawned, and then, in a blinding flash of light, we were on Olympus. We walked into the throne room to find Ares sitting, waiting for us. He gawked at us.

"How did you get it!" he demanded, "I told Clarisse to put a guard on it!" Now that annoyed me, but I hid my emotions.

"Well obviously," I started sarcastically, "your son wasn't a very good fighter, because I easily knocked him out." He looked like he wanted to kill me. "Here's the bird," I told him, throwing the bird at him.

"Fine," he spat. "You have completed my favor." Then he left in a flash of light. At the same time, a new figure appeared across the room.

"Dad?" I asked questioningly, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I would check up on you," he told us. "How's it going?"

"Fine, but can you get us two rooms in Olympus, it's getting late, and we need our rest. We have to convince Zeus to lift Dionysus's punishment.

"Sure," and with that he was off again. He was a busy man.

"Good night, Percy," Annabeth called, entering her room.

"See you tomorrow, Annabeth!" I told her. I entered my room, and plopped down on the bed, sleep immediately befalling me.

**A/N: Wow, what a lame ending, and two chapter in a row too. **

**Anonymous Review Problem: Okay, even though I warned you guys, I'm still getting 3 anonymous reviews in 3 minutes, all with similar names, and similar review content. If I suspect this again, I will disable anonymous reviews. This means it will take longer to get the required number, so please, if you're doing this STOP! You'll get you chapter, and you'll get it soon, but it's a lose-lose situation when you do that. This is strike 2 of 3. **

**Reviews needed to get next chapter: Twelve (12)**

**Question? (I know what Percy and Annabeth will become god/goddess of now, thanks for your help!**

**Okay, I said I was prewriting, but I prewrite one chapter at a time, so how do you think Annabeth and Percy will be able to convince Zeus to lift Dionysus's punishment, because honestly, I have no idea.**

**Okay, so I'm going to start a list of what favor's have been completed, and who's still need done. This chapter's list:**

**_Complete:_**

**_Aphrodite_**

******_Ares_**

******_Demeter_**

**_Not complete:_**

**_Apollo_**

**_Artemis_**

**_Athena_**

**_Dionysus_**

**_Hephaestus_**

**_Hera_**

**_Hermes_**

**_Poseidon_**

**_Zeus_**

**Happy Reading!**

**-gluxaandpercabethluver**


	7. Explanation of Absence

Explanation of Absence

Okay, guys. I'm** really, really, really, sorry** I haven't updated, but I just go busy with life, and forgot about fanfiction. Then school started, and I've been busy with all the different clubs and stuff. There's been so many times when I'm just screaming "UPDATE!" to myself, but the problem is, I can't remember everything that happened, and I accidentally deleted all my notes. I can hardly remember what they're going to be god/goddess of, or what the next task was going to be. I recently got a helpful review stating their ideas for the next tasks. Though I'm not promising this is what it is going to be (I might get better suggestions or have a change of heart or something, but the final product should be something like this:

Zeus - Get him Hades helm of darkness  
Artimis - help find her new hunters  
Hera - get Zeus to settle down  
Athena - stay away from each other  
Apollo - clean his "chariot"  
Mr. D - remove his sentence  
Hephaestus - get him a rare metal  
Hermes - deliver messages  
Posidon - help in the fight to go green to clean the water  
Are you including Hades?  
Hades - get nico a girlfriend

Thanks r3a9an for the idea!

I'll try to get my act together soon, but one day I will think "I'm going to update this weekend" and then I'm busy, and then I forget the next weekend and so on. Who know's maybe I'll get my act together and update today? (But don't get your hopes up :D)

* * *

Please, bear with me,

gluxaandpercabethluver


	8. Pleeeeease Nico

**Percabeth and the Olympians**

**Chapter 7: Pleeeeeeeeease Nico**

**R&R**

**A/N: Wow, it pains me to write every word. Not to complain, but I really don't want to write this. I'm not sure why I even posted that note yesterday, but I got so many reviews, I just feel like I'm obligated to know. I want to, I mean, I was looking forward to it this morning, but now I don't want to. I haven't visited this story in a while, so if I say anything that doesn't really fit with previous chapter, by all means, TELL ME! This may not be a great chapter, but I tried.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Percy POV**

"Percy, wake up!"Someone said loudly.

"Huh, wuh?" I uttered confused. I saw it was Annabeth and quickly pulled the covers up covering my chest. She giggled.

"Don't want your girlfriend to know you have hot abs?" she said playfully. I smiled at her, and she walked out of the room for me to change. I pulled on some pants and a t-shirt quickly, and opened the door to find Annabeth waiting for me.

"Come on," she said as she dragged me by the collar somewhere in Olympus.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. We had passed the throne room. Isn't that where Zeus would have been? She sat me down on a nearby bench and gave me one of those looks as if to say "seriously? You're really naive." "What?" I joked.

"Percy, just because Zeus live on Olympus doesn't mean he resides in the throne room," she said speaking almost sarcastically. I'm not that stupid! "I snuck out last night and did some research. Zeus's private room is a secret to most, and it may impress him if he knows we were able to figure out where it was.

"Or he may just zap the living daylight out of us," I offered. Annabeth didn't respond, but I knew here plan would work, it always does. We set off down the winding streets of Olympus past rows of houses. We turned down a discrete alleyway and found a door camouflaged with the brick. Annabeth turned the handle.

"Percy, help me, it won't budge!" she yelled at me. I threw my shoulder against the door and slowly, it creaked open. Who knew the last time it had opened, Zeus probably just teleported there. We saw Hera on the porch. She glanced our way, made a sour face, and strode into the house, obviously remembering the experience in the labyrinth.

"Nice to see you too," I muttered. I followed Annabeth inside. What looked like a small, almost ranch like house on the outside opened into a magnificent foyer. A spiral staircase wound through the middle of the room, our gazes following it to the magnificent chandelier. Someone was slowly descending the staircase. Zeus.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, what are you doing in my house?" He yelled, the crystals on the chandelier shaking.

"We come with a request," I replied in an equally bold voice. "Lift Dionysus's punishment, and allow him to return to Mount Olympus. Zeus let out a burst of laughter.

"And you think I'm going to do that?" he boomed, nice try, but I guess you're not going to be gods after all. Annabeth piped up.

"We'll gladly share with the world the location of your house." Zeus stared at her hard. She averted her eyes, not wanting to turn to ash.

"Very well," he started coldly, "and because I'm feeling nice," I laughed to myself, "I'll have you complete my favor at the same time. Bring me Hades Helm of Darkness, and I will life my son's sentence as well as declaring you have completed my favor. Now go." We thanked Zeus and left.

"That was easier than I expected," Annabeth said.

"Another item of power," I groaned, "why? They should just destroy them all and make the power come from within themselves." Annabeth stayed silent, thinking I'm sure.

"The entrance to the Underworld is really far away, how can we get there faster?" she said.

"Nico," I muttered.

"Seaweedbrain, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius," she cried. I smiled at my nickname. What an ironic way to use it. "Come on, let's get to the elevator," she added. "I can't wait till we can become a good. Teleporting seems so much easier than walking." We walked back through the streets of Olympus, creatures bowing to us as we went past. We were really getting famous! We got on the elevator, and started the long descent down.

"So what do you think we'll be god/goddess of?" I asked her. She probably has some idea.

"Well, it will be something that we're co-god/goddess, so what things need two gods?" she said. "Something important I'm sure, we're going to be major gods, but everything seems so complete, what could they need another god for."

"So the great Annabeth doesn't know that answer?" I teased. Her face reddened.

"I have some ideas, I'm just scared of being wrong," she told me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"You can tell me anything," I said encouragingly.

"I know," she said smiling back at me. The elevator arrived with a ding, and the doors slid apart. The doorman smiled at us, and we walked out. I hailed a taxi, and ushered Annabeth inside.

"Cam—" I almost said, "the strawberry field a few miles out of town," I told the cab driver.

"Yes sir," he replied. Nicer than most cab drivers, and he even spoke English!

"That was close," Annabeth whispered to me. We sat in silence the way to camp. Annabeth's head was in my lap, and I was gently stroking her hair. I shook her gently as we arrived. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open, her mouth turning upwards into a smile.

"We're here," I told her as I paid the cab driver. We walked up the hill to find camp in full swing. Kids were training, and construction of the new cabins was going nicely, I noticed a lot of new campers had arrived! The Hermes cabin looked emptier than ever, and there was Nico sitting by himself on the steps leading to his cabin. We waved to him, and he smiled at us.

"Hey Nico, we need a favor!" I yelled. "You remember that shadow travel thing you showed us once?"

"Yes…" he said wearily, he must be recalling how exhausting it was.

"Well we need to get to the Underworld to … ask a favor of your dad," I said hopefully. He looked like he was about to say no, but then Annabeth opened her mouth.

"Please Nico," she said, "it would mean a lot to us." She put a desperate, unannabeth like look on her face. His face changed, and he reluctantly agreed. Nico started making intricate patterns, and incarnations, and then a portal appeared.

"Right through there," he said sounding tired.

"Thanks!" we called as we stepped through the portal, into the underworld. Then the sirens went off, and there were red strobe lights everywhere.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have chapter seven. Hope you liked it!**

_**Complete:**_

_**Aphrodite**_

_**Ares**_

_**Demeter**_

**Not complete:**

**Apollo**

**Artemis**

**Athena**

**Dionysus**

**Hephaestus**

**Hera**

**Hermes**

**Poseidon**

**Zeus**

**Happy Reading!**

**gluxaandpercabethluver**


End file.
